Boys On The Run
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS STORY! before DMC5. Now I know it isn't out in America yet but they DID have the English trailer so I figured I'd gather info. Dante and Sam run for their lives from both of their enemies. Demons and Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

DMC5 cross over with Transformers

"Boys On The Run"

Summary: During or before DMC5. Now I know it isn't out in America yet but they DID have the English trailer so I figured I'd gather info. Dante and Sam run for their lives from both of their enemies. The demons and the Decepticons.

Got info from Wikipedia and Devil May Cry Wikia.

Enjoy!

XXX

Sam didn't know why, but he was in an odd city. It was filthy to say the least, but he sure landed on something soft. He shifted his weight…And the thing groaned.

"Huh?" He looked down.

The soft thing was in fact a person. A young man just a tad bit younger than himself. "Get the hell off…me…" the boy groaned.

Sam had to obey. He did so and got off him.

"Sorry about-"

"Don't bother." said the boy as he got up and cracked his back. Sam caught himself from saying anything cocky to the boy. He DID look like he could take him down, even kill him without flinching a muscle. But this boy looked frail, even fragile.

"At least I apologized." Sam said. The boy glared at him with such an intensity it almost made Sam pee in his pants.

"Don't you have a home to go to?" the boy asked.

"Don't you?" Sam shot back.

This time, Sam received no glare nor painful retort; but a sad sigh. "The streets are my home."

"What's you're name?" Sam asked.

"A little too social, aren't we?" asked the boy as he put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it.

Sam looked at him. "Cigarettes are bad for you." he said.

The boy glanced up at him and smiled. "Not for me." he said in an almost too sarcastic tone. "I'm not a normal kid."

Sam nodded. "I saw that."

The boy cracked another wicked smile. "Y'know, for a 'normal person', I kinda like you…in a nongay kinda way. Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine." he said.

Sam smirked and held his hand out. "Sam Witwicky."

The boy stared at his hand, then took it. "Dante." he said.

XXXX

For those of you who hate Dante's new look, you shouldn't have clicked on this fanfic in the first place. WHY? Because I LOVE the new look for him. He's so young and what not. This fanfic is based sometime before DMC5. So it WILL be young Dante. He WILL be AWESOME XD

For those of you who actually like it, then I thank you. You guys are awesome and I intend on making a forum discussing his look if you want to join. And to show your support for him review positively and do what ever. :D

Again, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of Boys on the Run. Have fun!

XXX

Dante realized right off that this guy was packing trouble along with him. He reeked of an alien like presence, he was beat up, AND he fell on him from the sky. No random kid will constantly fall from the sky without a reason. What ever it was, and if this "acquaintance" was ever going to gain his trust, he had to know why and how he fell from the sky.

"Say," he took a puff from his cigarette. "How come you fell from the sky, seemingly out of now where, and landed on top of me?"

Sam looked at him, then looked away. "Um…" he was silent as he thought of a good answer. "Sky diving."

Dante snorted at his pathetic excuse. "Don't lie. I know you are." he said.

Sam was about to say something, when a giant something landed not far from them. Dante stopped and stared at the giant thing with an unsurprised scowl. "What the fuck is that thing?" he asked Sam casually.

Sam was silent. Dante looked at his acquaintance, who was stricken with fear. Then he looked down at his cigarette, which he took out to get a better look. "Damn. That big son of a bitch put out my cig." He flicked it away and took out a random lead pipe. "NO BODY puts out my cig without my consent!"

He charged at the thing. Sam tried to stop him by saying, "No you idiot! A freaking lead pipe won't kill it!" but before the words came out, said lead pipe was already a large scythe.

The thing got up, knocking Dante off. "What little Earth worm tried to slaughter StarBlazer?" it spoke.

Dante laughed. "Hahaha! It talks!"

Sam glared at him. " T-this isn't funny! We need to get out of here before that thing kills us!" He exclaimed. Dante lit another cigarette and laughed. "Oh shoosh. It won't-"

StarBlazer snatched up Dante and brought him to eye level. "Are you the little pest?"

Dante shrugged. "Depends on what you're talking about. I do pest control, just not the type you're talking about." he smiled. StarBlazer growled and chucked Dante several feet into a wall. Sam stared in horror and thought the worst for him, but a familiar chuckle sounded. "Hot DAMN. That hasn't happened in a while."

Dante arrived from the smoke, only his eyes were bright red and two long fangs protruded from his lips. "Sorry big guy, you won't kill me that easy."

He brought out his scythe again. "Gimme your best shot."

StarBlazer punched the ground, but Dante jumped to dodge and started to run up his arm. With one good swing, StarBlazer's head went flying; Dante landing just feet away from Sam.

"Stylish!" he exclaimed.

Sam shook his head to get himself focused. "How did you do that?" he asked. Dante made his scythe turn back into a lead pipe. He then put it away.

"It starts with I story I don't care to tell. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. I'm not telling you anyway." He said rather coldly. Sam frowned. "Well, why not?"

Dante shot him a glare. "Because its none of your business, that's why."

Sam was just about to speak when Dante pushed him out the way, unholstered a pearly white gun but before he could shoot, something came out of the ground and stabbed Dante right in the chest. Dante coughed and sputtered, lifting his head to look at the strange object sticking through him. "What the fu-"

It slung Dante into Sam, knocking both of them into the wall. The impact knocked the wind out of Sam, making him cough uncontrollably. "Sam…Run…!" Dante managed out. Sam shook his head.

Dante growled and clutched his wound. "Damn humans and their pitiful emotions…"

He raised up his gun and aimed it at the demon rising from the ground. "Jackpot bitch."

A series of gun shots rang out.

XXX

OH! Cliff hanger! XD

Gotta love these things…

Hope you enjoyed :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three of Boys On The Run. Have fun!

(P.S. I improvised a lot in the last chapter. But it seems it turned out to be pretty good. I'm still waiting for flamers to show up so I can give them a piece of my mind. But still, if you want to flame my fanfics, don't read them at all. Save me the grief of having to go through a depression of being verbally abused for creating "sucky fanfics". I do have feelings you know. I AM human.)

(P.S.S. For all you positive reviewers, I thank you. You guys boost my spirits every time I read your reviews. I am truly thankful. Thanks guys.)

Also, this chapter contains a good bit of angst. It explains MY version of the night Mundus killed Eva and "supposedly" Vergil. Sorry if its short again...I just can't seem to write long chapters. I'll continue trying though.

XXX

Sam stared at the thing then shifted his view to Dante; who was gasping and wincing in pain. Though, despite his agony, Dante still stood up and stared down at himself. Blood coated his dirty white tank top and his dark red leather pants. He chuckled, blood still trickling out of his mouth.

"Still alive bitches! You think just stabbing me will-"

His vision suddenly got blurry, then he felt the impact of his head smacking against the ground. The last thing he heard was a lot of people shouting; mainly orders of some kind. Then, nothing.

CCCXXXCCC

~Dreamscape~

_Dante watched his younger self sit in a closet; whimpering in fear. Everything was dark except for the dim match he lit. The screams of his mother and brother had ceased, and all was quiet. He debated whether it was safe to got out, but he soon decided to do so. He hesitantly reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door. Everything was as dark as night, but Dante still proceeded on. Fear for the worst had crept up in his throat hours ago._

"_Mom? Vergil?" He called out feebly._

_He waited for a response but none came. The silence was unbearable. All he wanted was to know if his mother or even his brother was alive or not. He walked through his trashed house; stepping on broken glass and wooden shards from the walls and front door. He disregarded the pain shooting through his bare feet and proceeded on. _

_There was nothing left to the front door when he reached it finally. From there, he proceeded to the garden. The darkness disabled him to see, until he kicked something hard. He bent down to pick it up._

'_A flashlight?' he thought, daring not to make a sound._

_He pressed the power button, but nothing happened. He got aggravated with it and smacked it against his palm, which made it turn on. The light wasn't very bright, but it wasn't at all dark neither. He proceeded through the garden. _

_He stopped suddenly. "M-m-mom?" He managed out._

_He quickly ran to her side. He shook her to make her wake up, but she was no longer living. Dante felt the warm tears stream down his face, which he quickly wiped away. He shook his mother again, just to see if she'd respond._

_Yet, his attempts were futile. She didn't respond._

_Anger and hate replaced the fear in his heart. He let out an angered yell and pounded the ground with his fist. "I swear…" he spoke, his voice shaking with sheer anger. "I swear…On my life, my mother's AND my brother's…That I, Dante, a Son of Sparda, will get my revenge on the WHOLE demon world! You hear me? The WHOLE FUCKNG DEMON WORLD!"_

_A wicked laugh sounded, and Dante looked up. Three large bright red orbs circled each other in the sky. (Think of the scene where Mundus kills Griffon in the first Devil May Cry.) Anger flushed through Dante once more, so he let out a powerful scream, "MUUUUUUUUNNNNDUUUUUUUSSSSS!"_

'_**Try your best, little boy. You will fail…' **__Mundus spoke._

_XXX_

**I tried to hide myself after suffering that kind of pain. I mean, what would you do if you stood by and waited until the only family you ever had died right in front you, and there was nothing you could do? I was too scared to exit the closet. Too scared to move...Yet, Father had always taught us not to be afraid.**

**Days after that, I figured dying my hair from white to black would conceal my identity from the demons. **

**Perhaps I feared them…?**

**No, I hated them… **

**AND feared them….**

**My God mom, I'm such a coward…**

**XXX**

Dante opened his eyes groggily. He tried to move his fingers, but only felt them twitch. He lifted his head and looked at his forearms. "What the hell?"

He reached over to pull out the IV and tossed it aside. "Damn hospitals…"

He sat up and took off all the sensors on his forehead. He then ruffled his hair and crawled out of the bed. He looked down at himself and sighed. "Too breezy…"

He looked around, finally noticing his surrounding. But to his dismay, he wasn't in a hospital at all. "Oh hell…A military base…"

XXX

YAY! CHAPTER THREE DONE! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING SO POSITIVELY! The reason why he fainted will be explained in th next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed this fanfic positively. Everytime you guys say such nice things I want to cry. Seriously. I'm that big of a titty-baby.**

**New Dante: *Puffs a cigarette* Obsessed much?**

**No. I'm just a huge supporter.**

**New Dante: -_- She doesn't own anything.**

**Chapter 4 of Boys on the Run. Have fun!**

**XXX**

Dante hid under a bed. He wanted to get out without no one noticing he was gone, but he figured that would be virtually impossible. Military bases had security cameras. If he could just make it outside, he'd be fine. From there, he'd travel on foot back to Limbo City. But first, he had to take a detour to get his belongings.

'Where the hell would they be…?' he thought.

He crawled on his stomach (army style) toward an elevator door. There, he pushed the 'up' button. A 'ding' sounded, and the door opened. He rushed to it and went inside. He tried to act casual as the door slid closed, then he opened the top part of the elevator and exited through the elevator shaft. He gently closed it so no one would suspect something. He waited until it stopped to start climbing up the cord holding it up.

Once he got to a pair of opened elevator doors with yellow tape around them, he jumped to the edge and ducked under the tape. "Thank God for ROTC training. Even if I did just have a few months of it." he said.

Dante hid behind the rubble. "Makes me wonder what the hell went on here…" he wondered.

He finally made it to the armory, where the army kept their belongings. Therefore, he thought that his stuff would also be there. To his relief, they were. They even had his weapons and jacket. He wanted to cheer in happiness but he had to stay quiet. If they found out where and who he was, they'd freak. He just didn't want that to happen…yet.

He put his pants on under the hospital gown. He then took off the gown (*w* OMG just picture him shirtless with just his leather pants on…) and proceeded to find his tank top, only it wasn't there. He hung his head in defeat. "They threw it away…" he said in a low voice.

"Only because it was bloody." said Sam.

Dante spun around in alarm. "Holy hell! Do not sneak up on me like that!" he exclaimed.

With Sam, there were two guys and a girl. Dante's eyes shifted from Sam to the girl, who was wearing tight blue jeans and an orange blouse that showed off a good bit of cleavage. By this time Dante was smiling like an idiot, which made Sam kind of angry. "Quit staring and smiling like an idiot, she's my girlfriend." Sam announced. Dante groaned.

"Aw." he said, frowning.

Sam smirked. "Anyway, I figured you'd be sneaking around since you were missing from your hospital bed. These three just so happened to be there."

"Y-you didn't…By any chance see me-"

"Oh yes. We saw you change. By the way, you have a nice ass." The girl said; smirking sarcastically. Dante went red in the face from embarrassment. He turned around and put his coat on. "I KNOW I have a nice ass. You don't have to tell me twice." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sam looked at her. "McKalya (Hell I don't know how to spell her name. Oh well)? What are you doing?" he asked in a jealous tone. McKayla smiled triumphly. "I'm just messing with him, Sam."

Dante shook his head. "Women…"

One of the guys stepped forward. "I'm Sgt. Lennox." He out stretched his hand. "it's a good thing to see you awake."

Dante took it and they shook hands. "Yeah, yeah. So this is a military base? It's kind of big…"

"That's because this base is for the NEST." he said. "It's home to the Autobots."

"Auto-what?" Dante asked.

Two very big robots appeared. Dante stared at them in awe. "Holy-Wait a second. Didn't one of your kind attack Sam and me?"

Sgt. Lennox cleared his throat. "The thing you encountered was a Decepticon. The thing that stabbed you is still being examined. We have no idea what it is."

Dante suddenly remembered the thing coming out of the ground. "Show me it. I may be able to give you a few clues."

XXX

Dante picked up the claw of the thing. It's snout was a long, slender silver blade and its eyes were that of a machine's. However, it had the body and teeth of a demon. 'Oh hell. This isn't good.'

"Sarge, what we have here is a hybrid. It seems my enemy and your enemy have somehow come together and mated, thus the creation of this freak of nature." Dante explained.

"What exactly is your enemy?" Lennox asked.

Dante smirked. "Haven't you read the Bible? No, it isn't angels. I wouldn't hurt an angel."

Lennox wracked his brain for the answer. Dante saw that he was still thinking and laughed. "What's the opposite of an angel?"

Lennox thought about it. Then the answer clicked into his mind. "Demon?"

But he soon realized the ridiculous answer he just gave. But he saw Dante nod with a wild look in his eyes. "Yep. So what on Earth would a demon want to do with the Decepticons?"

"World domination…" spoke the demon/decepticon hybrid. "Tried twice…failed twice…"

Dante took out a lead pipe and made it turn into a knife. "So you speak. Looks like they completed you unlike many others." Dante said, prodding the knife on the tip of his finger. "Trial and error. Trial and error. It always works. I guess that explains the poison on your snout. AND the reason why I passed out."

Lennox saw Dante stab the thing in the leg. It howled in pain. "Yes it-it does…Sparda scum…"

"How the hell do they create you?" Dante asked, peering up at Lennox.

"Lord Mundus-"

Dante put the knife to the thing's throat. "Stop right there, asshole. Did you mention, 'Mundus'?"

Lennox opened the door to the lab. "Dante, what's going on?"

"Get out! I'm interrogating it!" Dante snapped. He turned back to the thing. "Now continue."

"Mundus," Dante pressed the knife into it's throat far but not enough to cut it's skin. "And Lord Megatron have created a machine that combines the genetic make-up of a demon with the spark of a decepticon. They've even used it on humans, but the humans die instantly after the 'mating' process finishes and the experiments were never completed."

Dante pulled the knife away. "So…World domination, huh? Funny thing I'm here. Looks like it isn't a coincidence that Sam fell on top of me."

The hybrid laughed. "The night…Your mother and brother…were slaughtered…I was there…I watched them butcher Eva, and she squealed like a pig!" the thing cackled.

Dante bared his teeth and in a fit of rage, stabbed the hybrid repeatedly until it no longer moved. "Fuck you…" He spat. Lennox stared at Dante with a heavy heart. Instead of moving, like Dante wanted, he stood there and listened to the whole conversation. 'So he's an orphan…That explains the tattered clothes.' he thought.

A loud sound shook the building. Lennox growled. "Another Decepticon attack! Dante-"

"Go without me. They need you right now." Dante looked up and stared Lennox straight in the eye. Lennox, for once, was afraid of the boy, but he nodded and darted out of the room. Dante sighed and stared at the blade in his hands. "That was for you mom…" he said.

Dante stood up an stared at the ceiling. "Great. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!"

XXX

**And so, HEADS AND TAILS FROM THE ENDING ON DMC2 PLAYS!**

**Wow, this chapter is much longer than the others. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Btw, the demon/decepticon hybrid was one of the prototypes. They were creating them right after Transformers 2 ended. **

**In my book, Dante was fourteen when his mother died. Therefore, he is sixteen now. Sam is two years into college. Hope this explains some things.**

**Any questions, just ask. Remember. Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Boys on the Run. Have fun!

XXX

Dante kicked open the emergency stairs door. The scene in front of him was horrifying, but he didn't much care. All the noise was making him even more pissed off than ever. And him being more pissed off means total annihilation for the ones causing the ruckus. "Lock and load bitches." he growled.

Demons and decepticons alike attacked the military base. Men and women, as well as the Autobots, fought against the enemy forces. Dante charged at the closest target, which was a really tall Decepticon. He jumped up, made his lead pipe transform into a long spear, and plunged it into the back of the enemy robot. "ACK! YOU LITTLE PEST!" screamed the robot.

The robot swung Dante to and fro, but the kid still hung on. "Have a taste of THIS!"

He made the staff turn into a sword with a chain like blade (Like Ivy's weapon on Soul Calibur II). The chain was long enough for him to plant his feet on the ground, and thanks to his growing demonic powers, he was able to keep the robot on a tight leash. He then pulled it quickly backwards, the robot landing just inches away from him. "Tough, aren't I?" he asked the robot. Without letting the beast answer, he started to punch the creature's head in. Despite its armored skeleton, Dante's fist still went through.

Dante lit up a cigarette and began fighting the smaller enemies. He battled a cat-like decepticon with a machine gun on its back. Unfortunately for it, it didn't stand a chance against the hammer Dante had conjured.

Megatron was battling Optimus when he noticing his smaller units dying fast. "What in the…"

Megatron subdued Optimus by knocking him down and impaling him in the arm with his new sword. He charged at Dante, but the boy disappeared within an instant. A chilling, yet boyish laugh rang out. Megatron spun around in the direction it came from, but nothing was there except for a few fallen men and enemy robots. But something knocked him in the back of the head.

"You realize I'm just toying with you?" Dante asked. Megatron spun back around to get a good look at his attacker. He started to laugh. "A human? Fight me?"

Dante stood on top of a poll that suck up from the rubble. His coat billowed out behind him, and his hair rustled in the warm summer breeze. "Don't underestimate your opponents." He said simply. "Plus I want answers."

Megatron laughed again, but Dante conjured a whip and made it wrap around the robot, then it started to electrocute him. "Answers now. I won't say it again. Why have you formed an alliance with Mundus?"

Megatron fell to his knees. "We want the same thing."

Dante narrowed his eyes. "World domination. And he trusts you enough to make freaks of nature with you and create you an army and a giant sword. Fuck you, you're fucking screwed."

Megatron growled. "I…Will…Not…Be…Defeated…BY A HUMAN!" he screamed. He tries to swipe the boy off the poll, but Dante jumped up to dodge his attack. A he was in mid air, Dante concentrated a good bit of energy into his right leg, then he brought it down onto Megatron's head; which flew off and bounced on the ground. Dante landed on his feet with a wicked smirk on his face. "News flash asshole. I'm not human."

With that, Dante devil triggered. He charged at the remaining enemies, which retreated in fear. He stopped, realizing the fight was over. But Everyone else, Autobot and human, were staring at him in fear. He was panting, knowing the amount of power emerging from his being was too much on his body. "Take a good look." He panted. "This is the real me. You can be scared all you like. I can't change what I am. Nor will I ever."

Dante reverted back to his normal self. The whole room began to spin, and Dante felt his head smack against the cement floor. People were shouting his name, but even his hearing went blank.

XXX

Oh dear! Dante passed out! AGAIN!

Dante: Woo…_

Sam: This is strangely interesting…

REVIEW! :D


End file.
